Crónicas: Sociedad de las Almas
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: ¿No es absurdo que sientas ese peso, esa pasión, esa ansiedad, esa sensación de los vivos estando tú muerto? Con forme pasen los años, te es más absurda la respuesta. Conjunto de escritos sobre la Sociedad de las Almas y sus integrantes.
1. La huída del Zorro

**Crónicas: Sociedad de las Almas**

**Entrega 1: La Huída del zorro. **

**Advertencias: Contiene Yaoi. Si no te gusta este género, por favor no entres. Gracias  
**

**Disclaimer: El universo en que sitúa este fanfic no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco. Son creación única de Tite Kubo. No obtengo ganacias por este medio. **

**----**

Árboles desnudos postrados a sus pies pequeños, lirios bañados con el rocío de un tormento, delicados paisajes al capitán del Sexto Escuadrón, mariposas entrometidas y pomposas. Enormes fortalezas dibujadas a su alrededor en perfecta armonía, como si buscaran la atención de ambos espíritus detenidos en un reloj que avanzaba más aprisa con cada aliento.

Una tímida línea imaginaria detiene sus cuerpos con delicadeza, temiendo desatar una peligrosa electricidad cuando fuese a caer la tarde rojiza y sucumbiera ante el manto nocturno, dueño de cualquier engaño, cómplice de lo retorcido y amante de lo prohibido. Una fricción se atreve a propasar la barrera temerosa, escurriéndose lenta en los mechones blanquecinos de Hitsugaya Toushiro, causando una cosquillosa sensación de mareo en su garganta. La manzana de Adán danzaba temblorosa, mostrando la intención de sollozo destronada por su orgullo descomunal.

Muerde su labio. No está acostumbrado aún a ser así. Ni siquiera con _él _soportaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le embarga ahora.

_¿Por qué le extrañas? Ni siquiera un adiós te dio. _

No le molesta el adiós, hay ocasiones en las que es mejor no despedirse, para no extrañar desde un tiempo temprano. Incluso la muerte, busca mejor ser silenciosa cuando irrumpe en una habitación cualquiera. Las cosas duelen menos cuando se desconocen.

Tal vez lo que arde, es la simple explicación que al parecer, dudó en los labios de Ichimaru Gin. El esperó paciente por una insinuación de complicidad desde que le viera perderse con el Capitán Aizen en ciertas noches de luna; soportó unas largas muestras de satisfacción a la muerte del líder del Escuadrón Quinto. E incluso, oró por alguna simple palabra estando bañado en su sangre, desplomado en el suelo, hundido con su orgullo en lo más profundo de la vergüenza y el rencor. Fue quizás en ese momento, en el que por primera vez en su vida, deseó con todo el corazón que lento palpitaba, que llegara algún milagro de esos que tanto suelen hablar los humanos soñadores que viven en un mundo normal y no en girones fantasmales como el resto de los muertos.

Esperanza sería la palabra, ¿no? Curioso, cuándo más la quiso comprender, se negó a darle una visita. Y con mil demonios, se sintió asqueroso.

No está del todo seguro, pero tiene el extraño presentimiento que es aquella palabrita, la que le ha impulsado días seguidos a el mismo pasillo donde sabe que pulula Kuchiki Byakuya cuando se despide el sol. Sus pies se han desplazado solos desde la primera ocasión en la que lo vio, buscando algo perdido entre los árboles sin hojas, entre las flores gastadas por la vida; entre el límite de este mundo con _los _otros.

Puede ver en sus esferas negras, aquel coraje oculto en los más profundo de las pupilas; esperando que colisionen y se pierdan en la neblina pesada de su ser.

Hitsugaya no se equivoca. Él también espera por una explicación.

_Siempre lo supiste, no era de fiar. Más seguiste con su jueguito. Eres patético Kuchiki. _

Aunque no convivió con la ingenuidad del pequeño Capitán, Byakuya pecó por presenciar la sorna en sus labios delgados y fríos, por callar cuando sabía que algo andaba rayando en lo bizarro; pecó por dejarse engañar por la cercanía de Ichimaru Gin.

Y se regaña. Se regaña por sentir nostalgia en las tardes solitarias en su oficina, cuando el atrevimiento del Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón de adentrarse en su oficina, buscando algo más que una simple plática. Solía cerrar sus ojos, apretar sus labios, ansioso porque terminara de acercarse aquel rostro detestable. Aún sentía aquel vació en su estómago al recordar cuándo por simple curiosidad, aquellas manos se juntaban; fuera violento, agresivo, sensual o casual el roce, valía la pena arriesgar parte de su arrogancia para caer en un vicio que nunca supo detener con eficacia.

_¿Y ahora? _

Ahora ambos lo saben. Se ha marchado para claramente no volver jamás. Muy bien saben que el sabor del poder máximo es insaciable, grandioso y sublime. ¿Por qué habría de abandonar tal proeza por un simple y mero juego de amor? Era ridículo que soñaran con esa premisa.

Poderosa, la noche llegó, bañando a los dos capitanes con su perfecta oscuridad. Ahora bien, podrían culpar a la ciega aura que les rodea, que mencionar siquiera la necesidad de calor presente desde que se marchara aquel con aspecto de zorro, que haciendo gala de su astucia, dejara a ambos tan descolocados como simples humanos. Absurda situación para perfectos ejemplos de Shinigamis.

Tan exacto como la caída del sol, tan efímero como gotas de lluvia resbalando en porcelana, tan inexplicable como la vida misma, ambas siluetas colisionan en un soneto apasionante.

No hubo amor, ni tampoco cariño. Tan sólo hubo necesidad, fogosa y violenta.

Labios hambrientos calan en las memorias, tratando de rastrear algún rasgo semejante a aquel par perdido en algún lugar ahora. Manos ansiosas y harto vehementes, explorando las anatomías que fueran tocadas en ocasiones múltiples por sus dedos huesudos; miradas anhelantes, buscando cualquier retazo que quedara olvidado en el iris contrario. En un baile semejante a la agonía de un animal preso en fauces de algún predador experimentado, estaban sumidos los dos, abandonando cordura cualquiera.

¿Acaso importaba ahora eso?

Lo único que valía era encontrar ese pedazo faltante en sus pechos, esa respiración en sus cuellos, ese frío en sus labios desnudos. Fue todo por la huída del zorro… Fue todo por su plan de destrucción, su idea frívola, su manjar de amor.

Hechizados quedarían por una eternidad. Y una eternidad, es demasiado cuando uno la vive sin el otro.

**Notas: Wao, mi primer fanfic de Bleach. Me siento contenta por el resultado la verdad, y más aún de que se trate de esta pareja tan Crack que me fascina tanto. Al principio me costó ver conexión alguna para poder escribir esto, pero luego llegó a mí el trato de ambos con Ichimaru y por fin todo terminó aquí. Esto será una serie de escritos cortos, únicamente para los que involucran la Sociedad de las Almas. Se pueden esperar mucho yaoi, ¿qué puedo decir? Amo el género. Saludos y muchas gracias a quiénes leen. Espero que la molestia de leer esto sea gratificada. **

**.  
**


	2. Ilusión ambivalente

**Crónicas: Sociedad de las Almas**

**Entrega 2: Ilusión ambivalente.**

**Advertencia: Tiene contenido yaoi. Si no te gusta este género, por favor no sigas leyendo. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: El universo en que sitúa este fanfic no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco. Son creación única de Tite Kubo. No obtengo ganacias por este medio. **

**Dedicatoria: Esta entrega va con mucho cariño para Derkez,primero, por haberse tomado la molestia de corregir los errores de este escrito. Segundo y más importante, por brindarme su amistad. Ojalá que podamos seguir cultivando esta bonita amistad y ojalá, pueda llegar a tratarte en persona *ejem ejem viaje a España ejem ejem* Gracias por haber sido tan buena conmigo en estos pocos días. ¡Besotes para ti!. **

**Un agradecimiento especial también para Queen_Kasiánov, quien ayudó con la correción del final. Besos y gracias mujer. **

-----

Cerró los párpados en cuanto sintió un movimiento en su habitación de seguro provocado por su teniente y la capitana Unohana. Ya estaba cansado de escuchar las mismas frases salir una detrás de otra por boca de ambas mujeres: que si necesita descanso, que el no dormir perturba la recuperación, que era más cómodo para su cuerpo el estar bajo el efecto del sueño… Sinceramente se había hartado de aquellas peticiones que le eran absurdas para su estado actual, aparte de que su organismo le pedía a gritos no cerrar los ojos. Una vez sus párpados hacían prisioneros a su vista, bailaban demoníacamente dos esferas rojas, como la sangre que derramó hace un par de días, en la oscuridad y que lograban empapar su frente con sudor helado.

Volvió la vista a perderse en la nublosa circunstancia de la habitación oscura, al no sentir vida alguna que le acompañara en su ardor. La recuperación física se estaba convirtiendo el algo tan simple como el jugar de niños, pero su interior agrietado estaba centrado en continuar lacerando su alma con el pasar del tiempo. Y el lento goteo de su existencia le quemaba mucho más. Todo se había vuelto monótono, débil, escaso. Quizás se debía a que su cuerpo se encontraba casi atado a una cama, o tal vez es porque su ser se encuentra en otro lugar que ahora desconoce. Aquel hombre se lo ha llevado con él.

Sus labios se mueven con lentitud, buscando suspirar de dolor; pero el mutismo le arrebata el deseo, muriendo el sonido entonces en su boca bronceada. Así pasa algunos días. Quiere gritar con fuerza algo que aún no se atreve a confesar, otros tantos siente el deseo de despedazar aquello que se muele en su pecho, aprisionando su medido respirar. Pero es en vano la esperanza de otro resultado; el silencio pronuncia su victoria por sobre cualquier arrebato que cruce su cabeza. Y por eso, siente asco hacia su persona ahora. Es una sensación de inconformidad patética, no puede siquiera maniobrar con la debida prudencia.

Oculta su diminuta nariz entre las sábanas, acercando al mismo tiempo las rodillas. Se detiene de tanto en tanto, recordando el dolor que aún yace en ciertas partes de su cuerpo y no tiene ganas de que las heridas físicas se junten a su pesar ahora. No lo necesita.

Lleva sus enormes ojos turquesa hacia algún punto muerto en la anatomía de la habitación, buscando una distracción para aquella molestia naciente en su pecho. No encuentra más que sombras resueltas a vagar debajo de figuras imponentes y algunas otras que parecen moverse con el compás de las cortinas rindiéndose ante el viento nocturno. La deliciosa brisa penetra en su cuero cabelludo, refrescando su cráneo ligeramente húmedo por el sudor. Encontró la sensación placentera, porque le atiborra de memorias pasadas, a las cuales tiene colgadas con sumo cariño en los laterales de su cabeza. Es tan clara la comparación, que casi se encuentra sumido en una contemplación de unos dedos huesudos, hundiéndose en sus necios cabellos blancos.

"… ¿Ichimaru?"

Retiene la traslación de oxígeno a sus pulmones apenas aquella traviesa suposición se cruza en su mente. Evita emitir algún sonido para prestarse atento a alguna respiración, algunos pasos, algún corazón a su lado. Pero nada. Nada pasó, nada se acercó, nada anormal. ¿Será su imaginación, o será la medicina que infesta su cuerpo?

-No me ha sentido llegar, capitán Hitsugaya. Me imagino lo mal que ha de estar.

Como si una corriente eléctrica se hubiese conectado al final de su espalda, su columna se estrechó nerviosa ante la voz que se paseó por el borde de su oreja. A pesar de no es capaz de verlos, estaba seguro que la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos debía ser absurdamente enorme. ¿Esto está ocurriendo en serio? ¿Esa voz…? Nunca antes había sentido algo semejante; era un temor embarrado en curiosidad propia. Dudaba de todo, si moverse u optar por dejar su cuerpo como estaba. En cualquier caso, la ilusión podría acabar y, eso, no lo iba a permitir.

-¿No escucha tampoco? Oh, Aizen es más bueno de lo que recordaba. Mire que dejarlo así... -esa, esa era su risa. No había otra igual, no podía ser una imitación. ¡No la podía haber!

Su pecho subía y bajaba descaradamente, sin detenerse esta vez a pensar si el ambiente se desmoronaba. Ya no podía controlar su físico exhausto.

-¿Qué…?-

La pregunta se perdió en las posibilidades de su mente. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo de siquiera pensarla! No existía coherencia en la formulación de la cuestión, ¿para qué más ha regresado Ichimaru? Está de más que crea, en el fondo de su maltratada alma, que se encuentra al lado de su cama velando por su estado. Eso es absurdo dentro del mundo de los fríos sin sentimiento, como es el _mundo_ que conoce bien.

Casi puede sentir el filo de su zanpakuto en la espalda, unas garras mortales en su cuello y su mirada penetrante desafiando su pecho. Un olor imaginario a muerte le inunda las fosas nasales de una forma tan brusca que le provoca náuseas. Aprieta las sábanas en sus dedos, formando un puño casi blanco, debido a la fiereza que emplea Hitsugaya.

Espera estático a que le atraviese la espada, a que despedace su cuerpo, a que asesine lo que queda de esperanza para él. Pero una vez más, nada pasó, nada se movió, nada anormal. Se hace inevitable la confusión en sus neuronas, revolucionando su cabeza a mil por hora y aumentando descomunalmente las palpitaciones en su pecho. Si hay algo que le descoloca por completo, es la falta de control sobre las cosas que suceden a su alrededor. El no tener conocimiento sobre aquello le mantiene al margen de la adrenalina que aguarda en sus venas por correr desenfrenada hasta su corazón.

Pero la escena se le hace tímidamente familiar. Ya ha sentido la bilis en su boca y el tiritar de su músculo más cansado. Todas esas noches que le atrapó aquel capitán en cualquier lugar oculto a la vista de curiosos, la ansiedad golpeaba su puerta, ruidosa, negándose a obtener un "NO" como respuesta. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta si las caricias buscaban dar cariño o si por el contrario estudiaban su carne, dando con algún sitio expuesto a sus más macabros destinos. Se preguntaba si cuando los dientes blancos de Ichimaru mordían su labio inferior lo hacían con la intención de sentir la sangre escarlata en su paladar, o si tan sólo enloquecía con la época.

Esa ambivalencia que presentaban las acciones del capitán del Tercer Escuadrón era lo que más detestaba y lo que siempre terminaba por atraparle. Era como una marea peligrosa. Mientras más se juraba el no regresar, quedaba más enganchado en sus fuertes corrientes como arena buscando colarse con la sal del océano. Una manipulación maldita, era lo que siempre obtenía de su persona.

-Te odio.

No sabe bien de dónde escapó aquel pensamiento por sus labios, pero cuando menos lo acordó, había caído el sonido pesadamente en la almohada que sostenía sus mechones blancos, al mismo tiempo que el ardiente viento quemó sus labios. ¡Cuánto añoró desaparecer su adolorida existencia entre las sábanas que arropaban su espalda para no escuchar la débil respiración atrás suyo! Como si tuviera de qué estar avergonzado, oculta sus ojos tras sus párpados, pidiendo que con aquella afirmación, se alejase para no volver.

Otra vez pecó por inocente y absurdo. Como si no lo conociese.

-Deberías.

No cabe duda que la mala costumbre de "resbalar" las frases las había aprendido de él. Una vez más, el silencio y la nada inundaron la habitación tras la última palabra. Hubo algo en su tono, que no parecía tener el mismo contenido de burla que captaba en todos sus diálogos. El sonido se producía como exigiendo, sugiriendo, rogando.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

Apenas se escribió aquella duda en su cabeza, giró su rostro para poder encontrarle: su silueta de pie frente a la cama, sus ojos impresionantes investigando los suyos y las manos enroscadas en uno de sus mechones, esperando a que fuese el momento apropiado para caer nuevamente en las caricias que antes eran su trabajo. Seguro de que es ahí en dónde su imaginación esperanzada traza una posibilidad, pero jura ver un deje de vulnerabilidad en aquel gesto facial. ¿Será eso posible en Ichimaru Gin?

-Lo sé… -se atreve a decir, cortando el silencio como si fuese una navaja rebanando alguna fruta de verano.

Encara aquellos ojos con destellos fantasmagóricos en la penumbra de la habitación, sintiendo cada vez más su cuerpo hermético bajo las sábanas blancas. Contiene el aliento, perdido en las telarañas de los mansos recuerdos del ayer, embelesado momentáneamente por aquel maldito par de labios que, desenvueltos de su curva tan común, descansaban más disueltos.

-Pero, me es imposible.

Su honestidad fue tan dolorosa como las dagas más frías incrustadas en su piel desnuda. Había dejado en claro el motivo por el que no se levantaba aún de la cama y por el cualse ha negado a ver a Hinamori. Deshacerse de aquellos malsanos sentimientos era una práctica imposible y antinatural para su espíritu joven. Siempre se ha propuesto el no permitir que la vida privada se interponga en sus deberes como capitán. Por aquella misma razón, se ha encerrado en el papeleo, para evitar tener la mayor cantidad de vicios que le distrajeran de su objetivo.

Maldita la hora en que sus ideales se interrumpieron por_ él_.

Temblaron tenuemente sus labios al verle acercarse con una lentitud de mil demonios. Pareciera que lo disfruta, como si buscara ofuscarle con cada actitud tan suya. Su piel se convierte en áspera y difícil;apenas siente a ese par de importunos labios haciendo estragos en su boca. Aunque el roce es tan corto y efímero que causa dudas con respecto al término beso, fue lo suficiente delicioso como para regresarle las ganas de querer abrir los ojos en la mañana que se avecina. ¡Cómo detesta ese goce en su estómago, y cómo odia esa ansia por más!

Siguiendo la desquiciada lentitud que le marcan las pautas de la unión labial, aquella presencia comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire pesado y helado de la recámara. Se camufla entonces la brisa con la respiración, el golpear nítido de las cortinas gemelas con el ajetreo en sus cabellos lilas y el aroma a muerte imaginaria con la esencia de Ichimaru.

Un temor indefinido vaciló en su estómago, una vez estuvo seguro de estar nuevamente solo. El tenue dolor en su vientre, provocó de inmediato una diminuta presión en su boca; la fricción entre labio inferior y superior le brindó el regalo de la sensación anterior, de aquel par de labios reclamando la zona como suya.

Masculló un improperio por lo bajo, mientras ocultaba parcialmente su rostro con las gruesas sábanas. Siente nuevamente aquella necesidad de alejarse de todo, idílica sensación para un cobarde, mas indigna de un capitán.

Lástima que aunque le acompañe la vergüenza empapando sus ojos arropados, él deba seguir siendo un ejemplo. La obligación así se lo exige; pero honestamente, no puede comprende más el significado de su imponente yukata blanca.

Por el momento, tan sólo le urgía apretar sus ahora, mojado párpados, entregándose a la nada y esperando que le lleve a otra ilusión. Otra, con _él._

_-----_

**Canción que inspiró este escrito de Hitsugaya e Ichimaru: The Walk, Imogen Heap. **

**¡Gracias por leer!  
**


End file.
